This invention relates to modulators for producing an angle-modulated wave of great precision which has advantageous transmission characteristics.
Angle modulators of the prior art use non-linear devices, or quantized waves which are not phased and timed for minimum transient disturbance. Waves produced by the modulator of this invention are modulated with precision, cause minimum transient disturbance, and may be transmitted through nonregenerative repeaters with limiters to remove amplitude noise, and pass through regenerative repeaters to remove substantially all noise. This modulator can produce a stream of digits with lower quantization noise and narrower bandwidth, compared to an equivalent PCM system.
We do not know of any relevant prior art.